Misunderstood Isolation
by The British Emo
Summary: Jyushimatsu has been acting strange for a week now. Choromatsu had noticed, but never thought much about it. Until now. AU where the sextuplets are in high school. Story 1 in the Ripped To Shreds series
1. Sunny Eyes

**Hi guys. Really quick note. This is not a ichiXjyushi story. There will be no incest or yaoi whatsoever. So if you came where looking for that then you have the wrong story and I understand if you don't wanna read it. Also, the events in this story will happen in between osomatsu-kun and osomatsu-san. The matsuno brothers are currently in highschool. freshmen to be exact. Just clearing that up now. Anyway, enjoy.**

The sextuplets where sitting around their table. Eating sushi, like usual. Everything was normal. Osomatsu and Choromatsu where arguing. Karamatsu was busy admiring himself in his hand mirror. Ichimatsu was petting his cat, feeding it some of his sushi. Todomatsu was texting. And, of course, Jyushimatsu was smiling brightly, laughing has his older brothers bickered.

But, he wasn't smiling. Was he? Ichimatsu had been staring at his younger brother for awhile now. There was something in his eyes. Something that wasn't there before. Jyushi's bright yellow eyes didn't seem as...bright. They where dull. Filled with something none of the brother's had ever seen there before.

Choromatsu had noticed as well. He glanced at his younger brother in between sentences of lecturing Osomatsu about getting a job. "If you don't get a job by senior year." He stated. "You'll never have the skills to get one."

"It'll be fine!" Oso chirped. "As the oldest, I know what's best!" He beamed.

Choromatsu rolled his eyes and went back to eating. It wasn't worth it. Besides, it might be fun to watch Osomatsu's life choices completely fail.

His green gaze drifted back to Jyushi. Something was wrong. He looked at Ichi, hoping the third youngest noticed it too.

He did. Although his messy brown hair shaded his eyes, the way his neck was slightly twisted gave away where is eyes lay. He was staring right at Jyushimatsu. No doubt he had noticed exactly what was going on.

 _I'll talk to him_

Choromatsu was now deep in thought, making plans. After dinner and before bed he would talk to Ichimatsu. Jyushi loved Ichi more then any of them. He would always go to his onii-san. It didn't matter what the occasion was, Ichimatsu would be the first to know. So if anyone knew what was wrong with Jyushi, it would be that ball of cat-loving darkness.

 **So what do you think? Make sure to leave me a review and give your opinion. Thanks for reading ^.^**


	2. Wide Smile

Ichimatsu stood in front of his younger brother. Violet eyes staring into bright sunny ones. Choromstsu had talked Ichimatsu into talking to their younger brother. Ichimatsu had reluctantly agree. They where in the hallway, just outside the bathroom. Choromatsu was sitting in the bathroom. Listening to everything they said.

"Jyushimatsu" Ichimatsu said.

"Yes, Ichimatsu-nee-san?"Jyushimatsj replied, his mouth hanging wide open in his usual side smile.

"What's wrong?"

Choromatsu faced palm so hard his head went back. Ichimatsu could have at least tried to be subtle! Going stairght out and saying it probably wasn't the best idea. But it got them somewhere. Well, it got Ichi somewhere. Choromatsu could only listen. He didn't get to so the panic that flashed in Jyushimatsu's eyes for not even half a second.

Jyushi shook his head, keeping his wide smile. Although none of the brothers would ever admit it, they loved that smile. Sense the sextuplets where constantly it dupt, unemployed, and completely miserable, it was so nice seeing light in so much darkness. They all loved it. Even Ichimatsu liked seeing that wide smile. It filled them with hope of a better tomorrow.

Ichimatsu narrowed his drowsy eyes. "Jyushimatsu." He repeated. "What's wrong." He said slowly, displaying no emotion.

"Nothing, Ichimatsu-nee-san!" He said once again. "Jyushimatsu!" Frustration began to creep into Ichi's voice. Jyushimatsu's eyes slightly narrowed.

 _leave me alone nee-san!_ Jyushimatsu thought to himself. "Nothing, Ichimatsu-nee-san!" Jyushi raised his voice.

Ichimatsu made a low growling noise at the back of his thoat, causing Jyushi to flinch back. ichimatsu never lost his temper his either one of his younger brothers. Not once had he ever yelled or really threaten them. All threats where empty. Although he could be violent with his brothers, Ichi could never bring himself to hurt Jyushi or Todo. "Jyushimatsu!" He yelled. "What's wrong!"

Choromatsu flinched back. He had never once heard Ichimatsu yell at Jyushimatsu his so much anger or frusration.

Jyushimatsu's smile faded. Tears began to form in his eyes. "NOTHING!" He screamed.

Chromatsu opened opened the door just in time to see Jyushimatsu's fist connect with Ichimatsu's jaw.

 **Hey guys. okay, if you've read my stories before you know how much I love cliffhangers! If you haven't then well, prepare for a bumpy ride. What do you think so far? I, myself, feel like I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this. And if you can't tell by the title (and I'm telling you this because I'm positive you already know) Jyushimatsu is acting this way because he is being bullied at school.**


	3. Embarrasment

Choromatsu opened the door just in time to see Jyushimatsu's fist connect to Ichimatsu's jaw.

Ichimatsu took a step back, surprised. He held his jaw, wincing. He had never once though about how strong Jyushi really was. And god do that single punch hurt. His left cheek was already beginning to bruise.

Chormatsu rushed out of the bathroom, seeming to teleport to Ichi's side. "Oh my god, Ichimatsu! Are you okay?"

Ichimatsu nodded, his wide, surprised eyes had already returned to their usual, emotionless state.

In the other room, their other three brothers had heard Choro yell. They had appeared in the door way. Todomatsu was at ichimatsu's side first, pulling his classic "innocent baby brother" act. He examined ichimatsu's cheek. "Whoa, Ichimatsu-nee-san, what's going."

Jyushimatsu was frozen to the ground. He couldn't move. Oh, god. What had he done? _I...I hurt Ichimatsu-nee-san..._ He thought. _I'm..so sorry. I didn't mean it. I-I...oh my GOD!_ Jyushimatsu covered his mouth. He had hit his brother. His _brother_. Those guys were right. He could _never_ make his brothers happy. He just hit one, for god's sake!

Jyushi shook his head, remembering the previous few days.

 _furoshi, a junior at the Matsuno's school, approached Jyushimatsu. He was accompanied by two others. "Sup, fagmatsu!" he chirped. "How many brothers have you embarrassed today?"_

 _Jyushi tilted his head, he had his usual wide mouthed smile stretched across his face. "Embarrassed?" He repeated, confused._

 _Furoshi chuckled, turning to his two friends. "How, this things denser then I thought!" They all broke into laughter._

Dense? _He thought._ _"What do you mean, Furoshi-senpai?" he said calmly. "God, your stupider then that brother of yours! What was his name?"_

 _"Stupidmatsu!" One of his friends began laughing once again, Jyuhsimatsu joined in this time. The others stopped. Furoshi was starting to get annoyed. He slammed his hand down on Jyushi's desk._

 _"Listen Faggymatsu!" He shouted, becoming frustrated that jyushi didn't seem to care about what was happening. "Why do you even try?"_

 _Jyushi tilted his head. (Achievement unlocked: Jyushi gives you cuteness cancer) He was still smiling so wide. "You're so stupid!"_

 _"You think you're making everyone happy, huh? Well stop it! Your're nothing but a annoyance." Jyushimatsu completely tuned him out, remembering a little of middle school. When Karamatsu started getting made fun of for his "painfullness". Osomatsu said that if you ignored them they would go away. but one sentence did slip though Jyushimatsu's protective shield._

 _"Your're an embarrassment." Jyushimatsu flinched. His shield being completely shattered. "Your're family doesn't love you. They would get ride of you for a minimum of 2 yen. Who would want someone like you in their house? Your no better then those dumb cats your brother keeps sneaking to school." And with that, the boys were off._

Jyushimatsu shook his head, turned, and fled out the door and into the darkness of the night. Ignoring his brothers cries for him to come back.

He didn't come back for the rest of the night.

 **Whoa, got some sad crap going on today. But just wait for next chapter. Also, sorry for cuteness cancer. I hope the rest of the chapter cured that. ^.^**


	4. It Doesn't Matter

It was a Saturday morning. The five brothers sat at their small round table. None of them said a word. It was morning now and Jyushimatsu had still not returned home. Finally, Karamatsu spoke up. "Do you think our dearest Jyushimatsu is okay?"

Todomatsu looked up from his phone and Ichimatsu stopped petting ESP kitty. Osomatsu sighed. "Well..." His shoulders fell. He really had no idea what to do. He looked at Ichimatsu. A large bruise had developed on his cheek. What had caused Jyushi to do this?

Ichimatsu stood up and walked away. "Hey!" Osomatsu called. "Where are you going?"

He opened the front door. "To find my little brother." And before anyone could stop him, he was out the door.

Jyushimatsu sat on the edge of the cliff over looking the sea. memories played over and over inside his head. "Embarrassment." That's all he could hear. He looked down at waves lapping at sharp rocks. What would his brothers think if he just...disappeared? Would they cry? Would they laugh? Would they have a funeral? Would they celebrate? _It doesn't matter._ He thought. _It's not like I'll be around to find out..._

Ichimatsu could only think of one place Jyushi could be. The beach. He loved that place. It where he always went to practice baseball. ichimatsu swifty made it to the beach. And there, standing at the edge of the cliff, was his sweet little brother. "Jyushimatsu!" He called.

Jyushi turned around, his eyes glistened with tears. He smiled his usual, wide mouthed grin. He waved, and leaned back. Falling onto the deadly sharp rocks below.

The phone rang. Choromatsu was the first one to get to it. He picked it up. "Hello?" There was a long pause as his other brothers stared up at him from where they were sitting on the floor. Choro's face twisted with confusion. "Whoa. Ichimatsu, slow down. What happened?" He questioned.

Ichimatsu sniffed. Choromatsu knew something was wrong. Ichimatsu was all to obviously crying. "Jyushi..He-he was at the beach. A-and he...I- Oh my god!"

"Ichimatsu! Calm down! What happened?"

"What's going on?" Todomatsu stood up, walking to Choromatsu.

"Is everything all right?" Osomatsu tilted his head.

"Call an ambulance! Get to the beach and call an ambulance!" Ichimatsu yelled into the phone.

"What? Why?" Choromatsu questioned once again.

"He-he-he isn't breathing! Oh my god! Get the hell over here!"

 _he isn't breathing!_

Choromatsu's heart skipped a beat. He slammed the phone down, hanging up. He picked it up and dialed a different number.

Kara and Oso where standing now. "What's wrong?" Karamatsu cried. "Who are you calling?"

Choro dialed 911.

Someone answered almost instantly. "Hello?" came a female voice. "Hello, hi!" Choromatsu said, tears where rolling down his cheeks. "Yes, I need you to bring an ambulance to the beach." He told her the address. "Okay. We will be there as soon as possible. "Th-thank you!" Choromatsu sniffed, slamming the phone down and running to the door.

Osomatsu ran after him. "Dude, where are you going?" He put a hand on Choromatsu's shoulder. Choro opened the front door. He whipped the tears from with cheek.

'Ichimatsu just called. Jyushimatsu isn't breathing." And, without a word, all four teenagers where running down the street.

 **Okay, not gonna lie, I was at the vurge of tears while writing this. I love Jyushi and have always thought of him as the untouchable character. But, hey, why not kill him, aye? Oh, he isn't really going to die. o-o I don't think I would be able to live with myself if he died.**


	5. Drowned

When the four other brothers had arrived, the ambulance was already there. A unconscious Jyushimatsu being lifted into it. Ichimatsu was sitting on the beach, the tips lapped at his feet.

"Hey! Ichimatsu-nee-san!" Todomatsu called. Ichi looked up. His eyes where red. He smiled weakly and waved. The others rushed to him "H-hey." Karamatsu was the first to reach him. "You okay, my brother?"

Ichimatsu stared blankly at the gentle waves of the ocean. "He jumped." Ichi replied, without displaying emotion. "He jumped. And I couldn't stop him." Ichimatsu's violet orbs filled with tears. "My little brother..." And with that one cracked filled sentence, Ichi did what no one ever thought was possible. He hugged Kara.

Kara froze for a moment, processing what was happening. He blinked in confusion before returning the embrace. The rest of the brothers joined in. They sat there for nearly an hour. Gentle sobs could be heard all along the shore as the brothers weeped for the only one missing from their beautiful embrace of love.

Finally, after getting rid of their sorrow the brothers walked together to the hospital. The doctors told them that Jyushimatsu had suffered only minor bruises, since he had hit the rocks. He wasn't allowed to get up and move to much. His lungs would be wrak for a few days. But Jyushi would live.

When the brothers went in to see their fifth, they found their parents already there. Their mother had fallen asleep next to her son. Jyushimatsu was still unconscious. "He hit his head pretty hard. He beleive he may have a concussion." The doctor explained.

Their father looked up as the boys walked in. He laughed. But the boys could tell he was anything but happy. "Hello sons." He greeted them.

"Hello, father."

"H-how..." Todo sniffed. "How is Jyushimatsu-nee-san?"

Their father nodded. "He is okay now. I think. The doctors said he would live. It's a good thing Ichimatsu was there when he was. If you had been there a few seconds later he probably would have drowned." A tear came to the man's eye.

"Well, now that your here we're going to head home them." He shook their mother awake.

Their parents had left almost an hour ago. The boys were still there.

Jyushimatsu slowly opened his eyes. He groaned.

His brothers jumped in surprise. Choromatsu called for a doctor. The boys were rushed out of the room as a few nurses came in to check Jyushi.

The last thing Ichi saw as his view was blocked by nurses, was his little brother begin to cry.


	6. tears Of The Tortured

The next day, Jyushimatsu's brothers visited again at the hospital. It was already 3:15 in the afternoon. They had originally planned to skip school and go see their brother but Choromatsu advised against it. "The least we can do in our brother's place is get his homework and help him learn with us." To which his brothers replied with frustration, anger, and lots or swearing.

They walked into Jyuhsimatsu's room. The doctor informed them that he would be released from the the following day.

Jyuhsimatsu smiled that the news. _No._ There was sadness in his eyes. He was hurt.

Ichimatsu got closer. "Jyushimatsu?"

The fifth brother gave one of his signature smiles. "Y-yes Ichimatsu-onii-san?" He replied in a raspy voice.

'Why did you jump?"

Jyushi's eyes filled with fear. "I wanted to go swimming."

Ichimatsu narrowed his eyes. "Why did you jump?" He repeated. "Tell me."

The other brothers flinched back as Ichimatsu's voice rose.

Jyushimatsu's fists clenched. "Why do you care?!" He yelled.

Ichimatsu's violet eyes widened. "Why wouldn't we? You're are brother."

Osomatsu stepped forward. "Jyushimatsu, we love you."

Jyushi turned on Oso. "Stop lying to me!" His sun colored eyes filled with tears. "I'm tired of hearing you're stupid lies!" Jyushimatsu look around the room. "I can't stand it anymore! Admit it! You all hate me!"

Gasps filled the room.

Tears ran down Jyushi's face as Todo's own tears filled his eyes.. "Jyushimatsu-nii-san...?" Yellow eyes met with pink ones. "Who told you that...?"

Jyuhsimatsu couldn't take it anymore. He threw the sheets over his head and completely broke down. All of his brothers sat up, alert.

A small tear came to Ichimatsu's eye. He couldn't believe what was happening. His perfect angel of a brother, the one who never cried. Who never complained. Who never frowned. That brother was sitting right in front of him, swimming in the tears of the tortured.

Osomatsu put a hand on Jyushimatsu's shoulder. "Do...you...wanna talk...about it?" He said slowly, trying to find the right words. Jyushi took the sheets off his head, tears running down his cheeks. He shook his head, hiding his head with dark hair. "You won't believe me."

Ichimatsu sprang forward, grabbing Jyushi by his shirt caller. "Don't ever say that! Don't say it!" Tears rolled down his face. "Tell us who the fuck told you that!"

Jyushi sniffed, fear filling his eyes. Ichimatsu had never gone off on Jyushi like that. " F-Foroshi Okiharsu."

All of the brothers stared at Jyushi for a few moments. Before any of them knew what was happening, Ichi had darted out of the room. Kara, Choro, and Todo quickly followed. They all knew were he was going. Foroshi Okiharsu's hangout. The park.

Osomatsu stayed behind, to scared to move. He couldn't believe this. All of these years are protecting his younger brothers. Even though they didn't need protecting, he was still there. Always ready to defend them against a bully. Now, it was actually happening. And he didn't know what to do.

Wait, yes he did.

As the oldest brother, his mission was to protect and satisfy. One of the only books he had ever picked up was one about how to be a good friend. He leaned toward his still weeping brother.

"Jyushimatsu?" He said gently.

Jyushi looked up, tears still clouding his yellow eyes.

"Tell me what happened."

The fifth brother flinched. he didn't want to talk about it. It's not like osomatsu-nii-san cared. Why waste energy on something so pointless.

"Please tell me what happened." Osomatsu repeated.

Jyushimatsu shook his head. it didn't matter anyway. it wasn't like osomatsu-nii-san was going to listen. Maybe talking to a wall in a red hoodie would make him feel better.

"It started last week." He said, quietly. Osomatsu leaned forward, not wanting to miss a single word. "It was third period. One of the two periods I don't have with any of you. We were doing class work and the teacher left the room. Foroshi came up to me..." he sniffed. "He told me things."

"What kind of things?"

"He was talking about things that you guys said behind my back."

Osomatsu tilted his head, confused. He certainly had never said anything negative about Jyushimatsu behind his back. There would be those times were he would debate with his brothers if Jyushimatsu was really human. But those were private and at their house. You had to be a sextuplet to know about that. "Go on, Jyushi."

Jyushimatsu's eyes filled with shock. Was Oso actually listening? "They said that I was worthless." He sniffed again as tears came back. "They said I was worthless and stupid and... and-" He stopped.

"Go on." osomatsu pushed him on.

Jyushi wailed. tears rolling down his face. "They said I was an embarrassment to this family!" He launched forward, embracing Oso. The eldest brother returned the hug, tears coming to his own feiry eyes. "Oh my god..." He mumbled. "I'm..s-so sorry!" He hugged Jyuhsimatsu. "I should have known! I should have done something!"

They stayed in each others arms for hours, neither wanted to let go. They both ended up falling asleep like that. They didn't even notice when Choro and Todo dragged a bruise cover Kara and Ichi back into the room.

 **Poor Jyushimatsu... wait, I put him in this situation why do I feel bad?**


	7. The Return Of A Smile

Osomatsu looked up, tired. He jumped, realizing his other brother's had returned. He jumped even higher when his gaze landed on Karamatsu and Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu was covered in bruises and had a black eye. Karamatsu had a black eye.

"Whoa. Did you two get hit by a bus or something?"

Jyushimatsu sat up as Choro explained what had happened.

"Ichimatsu had gone to confront that awful bully." He started. 'We let him do it. Those two where going crazy on each other! Furoshi is in room 104, just down the hall with a broken rib now." Todomatsu stepped in. 'It could have been a lot worse if Karamatsu-nee-san hadn't stopped them."

Osomatsu laughed, catching Ichi in a brotherly embrace. "Nice job!" Jyushimatsu sniffed.

Everyone looked down at the fifth brother, alarmed. But they soon relaxed, realizing that Jyushi was smiling. "You...you did a-all that? For trash?"

Ichi's eyes filled with sadness. "Why do you say that?"

Choromatsu put a hand on Jyushi's shoulder, squeezing it. "You are not trash. You are not an embarrassment. You are our brother." He said, looking Jyushimatsu dead in the eye.

Once again, ichi did the unthinkable. He grinned playfully. "Yeah. If anyone's trash it's me."

"Me, too!" Karamatsu said, dramatically. He stood up, took off his sunglasses and posed. "I'm trash. Garbage. A terrible excuse for a human being. I'm nothing but a- Oof!" He was interrupted by a punch in the face from Ichimatsu. "Seriously shittymatsu-nee-san? We were having a moment?"

Kara grinned apologetically. Ichimatsu couldn't stop himself from laughing. Neither could anyone else.

The room was full of laughter. Jyushimatsu looked around the room. He smiled. Finally everything was back to normal. The sunshine in his returned after weeks of being trapped deep in the fifth brothers heart. His happiness was finally free. And for the rest of his life, one thing kept his happiness on the surface.

The fact that his brothers really did love him

 **And that's the end. Make sure to leave a review saying how many tears you cried! This sure has been a fun story to write. Wow that sounded really shallow. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I might make another one similar to this. I haven't decided yet. If I do another one then I probably won't start it until June. School and shit. See you guys in a few weeks!**


End file.
